By His Side
by KazueMew
Summary: "Let me tell you something, girl." He pressed his body against Sorano's, his lips meeting hers in a harsh kiss. Sorano's eyes widened as her face flushed before closing her eyes right as Satsuki pulled away slightly, "My name is Satsuki and do not confuse me for that idiot Natsuki, got it?" Sorano nodded her head at the man towering over her. NatsukiOC SatsukiOC


"Good morning, my lovelies!" Sorano sang as she walked into Syo and Natsuki's dorm room, "Aw! Look at how cute you are in that adorable little sundress!" Natsuki jumped up and crushed Sorano to his chest, "Natsuki-kun, can't..breathe.." She gasped, "You're crushing her, you huge man of a person!" Syo shouted, trying to get the smaller girl out of his roommate's bone crushing grip.

"But look at her! Syo you should wear a matching dress." Natsuki clasped his hands together, a bright smile on his face. "No, don't even think about it." "Syo-chaaaan, please?" The tall man pleaded, his lower lip trembling. "Oh man, look at the time. Gotta run! See you later, Sorano-chan!"

Sorano laughed and waved bye, her eyes now looking at the sulking man laying on the floor.

"Natsuki-kun? Are you okay?" She blinked and walked over, now sitting on her knees, shaking his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at her, "What if I dressed you up, Sora-kun!" Said girl sighed and stood up, offering her hand to the man, he gladly accepted as she helped pull him to his feet.

"Fine..but only a couple of things, okay?" "Hai!" Sorano placed her hand on her forehead, "What did I get myself into.." She murmured, following the blonde to his closet.

_**After a fuck ton of dresses**_

"Natsuki-kun, can we stop now?" Sorano pouted, walking out of the bathroom back in her regular outfit. "But we didn't even get halfway through." Natsuki shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his futon, plopping down and turning on his television, Sorano walked after him but instead made herself a glass of tea before sitting down.

A few commercials later and she heard light snoring, she glanced at Natsuki and saw him fast asleep. Sorano smiled softly and quietly shifted over to him, carefully removing his glasses and setting them on the table beside the futon. Sorano let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding and placed herself back onto the spot she had previously been.

Her eyes had just closed as she felt a weight almost land on her shoulder, she grabbed him just in time and layed his head on her lap, Satsuki's eyebrows furrowed together.

_Strange, he stopped snoring as well.._

Sorano yawned and lightly placed her hand in Satsuki's hair, playing with it while he slept. Sorano looked at her watch, her eyes widening at the time. As best as she could, she slipped out from under Satsuki, gently laying him on the futon.

She went back to his kitchen area and made them both lunch, obviously since it was a little past twelve. Sorano opened up the plate cabinet and felt her eye twitch, she couldn't reach it. She stood on her tippy toes and succeeded only in knocking a glass over.

Satsuki's eyes opened, narrowed as she scanned the room. He focused on the petite girl across the room, he stared at her blankly, she was ruining his sleep. He sat up, his eyes never leaving Sorano as she cleaned up her mess.

Sorano shivered as she felt somebody staring at her, she turned around after dumping the shards in the trash can, "I'm sorry for waking you up, Natsuki-kun." She rubbed her arm and avoided his now piercing gaze.

Satsuki stood up, making his way over to her. Sorano noticed the difference in his being, she gulped and took a step back every time he made a step forward, before soon her back hit the wall. Trapped.

"N-Natuski-ku-" "Natsuki isn't here right now. Am I not good enough for you, girl?" Satsuki had both hands placed on the wall, on either side of Sorano's head. She couldn't help but keep her chocolate eyes connected to the piercing ones a centimeter away from her.

"What do you mean Natuski isn't here.." She whispered, afraid to raise her voice. Satsuki blinked and smirked, leaning his head down towards hers, "Let me tell you something, girl." He pressed his body against Sorano's, his lips meeting hers in a harsh kiss.

Sorano's eyes widened as her face flushed before closing her eyes right as Satsuki pulled away slightly, "My name is Satsuki and do _not _confuse me for that idiot Natsuki, got it?" Sorano nodded her head at the man towering over her.

"Soranooo!" Syo burst into the room, a pair of glasses in his hands as he placed them onto Satsuki's face.

Natsuki smiled and grasped both of Sorano's hands in his much larger ones, "What's wrong, Sorano-kun? Are you sick? Oh no, my baby kitten is sick! Syo-chan, quickly call the doctor!"

Syo facepalmed and let out a sigh of relief, "She's fine, stop over reacting!" He yelled.

_**About an hour later**_

"So _that_ was Satsuki?" Sorano's eyes widened at the information Syo told her. Sorano glanced across the room and at Natsuki, his eyes meeting hers as he laughed and smiled, she smiled back in return before looking at Syo again. "So, you're telling me..the happy cheerful man in this room..put 50,000 people in the hospital?! And doesn't remember it?"

Syo nodded, "Well, technically it wasn't Natsuki." Sorano shook her head and ran to where her secret boyfriend was, jumping on his back and kissing his cheek.

_No matter who or what comes, I'll stay by his side._


End file.
